Dead Weight/Other Characters
For the main character page, click here. Spoilers, obviously. Arc 1 |-|Intro= This is a list of characters who were not named, seen or played a very small role in the story and thus not really deserving a page, drag ha! They're sorted into order of first appearance/first mention. This is the navigation for arc one characters. |-|Ethan= |family=Unknown |friends=Unknown |rivals=Unknown |romances=Unknown |portrayedby=Unknown |theme=None |firstappearance=Issue 2 (Mentioned Only) |lastappearance=Issue 10 (Zombified) |created_by=AmazingPurry }}Ethan was a character first mentioned in Issue 2. He lived at Flake's camp before one day he left with some of their supplies. Background Post Apocalypse Sometime during the beginning of the apocalypse, Ethan stumbled across Flake's Camp and stayed there for a few weeks. Sometime afterwards, he decided to leave for unknown reasons, taking some of their supplies with him. It's unknown how long he lasted outside of the camp, but according to the survivors who came across him after finding him reanimated into the undead, he couldn't have survived more than a day. Drake was the one to put him down, ending his suffering. Killed Victims *Himself *Possibly several of the undead Death Killed By *Himself *Drake Sometime after leaving Flake's Camp, Ethan was attacked and bitten by the undead. His idle body was found by Drake, Grace, Robbie and Carlos. Drake put him down. Personality His personailty is unknown, however it can be assumed that he was a coward or weak due to fleeing and most likely robbing Flake's Camp in the process. He died soon after, showing he may not have had the skills that are needed to survive. Relationships His relationships are unknown, however it is safe to assume that the survivors back at camp possibly didn't like him due to him leaving, although this is unknown. Trivia |-|Unnamed Timel= Molly Timel Sammy Timel |friends=Unknown |rivals=Unknown |romances=Mika Timel |portrayedby=None |theme=None |firstappearance=Issue 3 (Mentioned Only) |lastappearance=Issue 3 (Mentioned Only) |created_by=AmazingPurry }}(Unnamed) Timel is a character mentioned in Issue 3 of Dead Weight. He is the father to Molly and Sammy and the husband to Mika. He died sometime before the apocalypse started. Background Death Killed By *Unknown Sometime before the apocalypse started, this man died due to an unknown cause. Personality Relationships It can be presumed that this man had a close relationship to his daughters and wife. Trivia |-|Francis= |cause_of_death=Murdered by Flake |occupation=Unknown |affiliation=None |family=Unknown |friends=Unknown |rivals=Unknown |romances=Unknown |portrayedby=None |theme=None |firstappearance=Issue 8 |lastappearance=Issue 8 |created_by=AmazingPurry }}Francis Holden was a character first mentioned by Nancy in . Background Pre Apocalypse Not much is known about Francis' life, however sometime before the undead he was killed by Flake, although it's unknown how or why. Death Killed By *Sebastian Flake Personality Relationships Trivia |-|Unnamed Man #1= This man was a character that appeared briefly at the end of Issue 10. Background Post Apocalypse Nothing is known of this man's life before the apocalypse. Killed Victims *Possibly several of the undead Death Killed By *Grace Berry After finding Sabrina, he planned to murder her after suspecting she stole from him. Before he could shoot her, Grace found them just in time, shooting the man through the head. Personality Much of his personality is unknown, however he seemed rather aggressive. Relationships Trivia Arc 2 |-|Intro= This is a list of characters who were not named, seen or played a very small role in the story and thus not really deserving a page, drag ha! They're sorted into order of first appearance/first mention. This is the navigation for arc two characters. |-|Belle= |family=Connor |friends=Unknown |rivals=Unknown |romances=Connor |portrayedby=None |theme=None |firstappearance=Issue 21 (Mentioned Only) |lastappearance=Issue 21 (Mentioned Only) |created_by=AmazingPurry }} Belle was a character first mention in . She was the wife to Connor pre-apocalypse who lived with The Specifics for roughly a month. Background Post Apocalypse Killed Victims *Herself *Possibly several of the undead Death Killed By *Herself Around a month into the apocalypse, Belle committed suicide. Personality Not much is known about Belle's personality. Relationships Belle presumably knew a few members of The Specifics during her time there. It's very likely that her relationship with her husband was strained, which is what led her to suicide. Trivia